Second Place
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Luigi is tired of coming second to Mario, Luigi goes off the deep end. Will he become a dark hearted killer or is this something he will soon regret? advice is wanted.


**Second Place**

Dark Pistol

Mario and Luigi walk away from Bowser's Castle laughing, "I'll get you Mario brothers!" Lord Bowser yelled out to the distance.

"Oh boy," Mario rubbed his eyes. "It just get easer, huh Luigi?" as they entered Toad Town the citizens cheered. "Bowser is such a loser," Luigi laughed. A large group of toads followed the Mario brothers into the castle where Peach had a party for them all of their friends where there to greet them, "you did it," Peach giggled, as she approached Mario and Luigi.

"Yeah well you know there was nothing to it," Mario chuckled.

"Hey Bowser may just bet a bit too easy for us," Luigi commented. Luigi noticed that more people were looking up to Mario, shrugging it off Luigi enjoyed the party.

It seemed every week the Mario bros. would come to a big party at the castle, Luigi started to envy Mario, "I don't believe it," Luigi mumbled, he watched Mario at the other end of the castle telling the story while Luigi just stand by the punch table. Mario now seemed to take all the credit for the job that they both did.

"… yeah," Mario continued, "Doopliss is one tough guy or what ever he is!" the group of toads around him laughed, children and adults wanted to hear his stories. After the party Mario walked over to Luigi, "ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah just go on ahead I'll catch up," Luigi responded.

"Ok see ya at home," Mario waved as he left. Luigi looked around the castle it was dark, just some toads cleaning up the trash. Luigi soon left the castle, "gah!" he grumbled irritated. "I'm sick of Mario taking the credit; I want to strangle his neck."

"Hey buddy," a dark figure called. Luigi looked over to see a small figure standing under a tree, "need to take some one out?"

"Yeah, why?" Luigi approached it nonchalantly.

"Interested in buying a weapon that will get rid of that certain someone?"

"What ya got?"

"Pick your favorite," the figure opened his large brown coat, there was a large variety of weapons. Luigi took a fairly large pistol and smiled, "so this one got your attention?"

"I'll take it," Luigi grinned. Luigi handed the figure some coins and the figure handed Luigi ammo. Slipping it into his pocket Luigi walked home, it was about 8:45. Luigi walked to through the forest it was dark and quiet soon he was at their house. Entering it was dark a note lay on the table…

_Dear Mario,_

_You and Luigi are invited to my grand party to celebrate your glorious victories. All of our friends will be there. There will be a terrific gift in your honor, you have to see it! It's wonderful, so dress sharp it 9:00-12:00 and the date is 11/15/06_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Peach_

"That's tomorrow," Luigi grinned and put the note down. Sneaking into their room Luigi put his gun in the closet, putting on a night cap, long sleeve shirt and pants with mushrooms on them and got into the bottom bunk of the bed. The next morning Luigi woke up at 12:00, he slowly got up rubbing his eyes. He got some clothes from the closet and when to take a shower, he let the warm water run down his back. After his shower he got in his green and blue clothes, remembering the pistol he grabbed it and placed it in his back pocket. Luigi took a walk around Toad Town, "this place makes me sick," Luigi grumbled. Luigi walked to the castle, toads ran around setting up Mario's party, "when did Mario become suck a jerk ass?" Luigi looked up to a banner: Mario is #1.

As day shifted to night people arrived at the castle, lights outside the castle it up the entrance. Back at the Mario bros. house Luigi put on a gray shirt buttoned up black coat and pants brown dress shoes, and a black tie. Luigi not knowing when or where he would take out Mario took practice shots, on a tree, "Mario will die…" Luigi walked away from the tree with holes in it. The night sky was clean and dark the moon could be easily seen. Cars where parked out in front of the castle, Luigi entered the castle and felt the warmth. Excitement filled the air as all of Mario's friends and allies circled the room socializing; the castle looked better than ever, but it didn't interest Luigi. Everyone cheered as both front doors swung open Mario standing at them. It was just like the time he was a wrestler, the great something. Friends swarmed him they all made their way to the dinning room where a great feast a waited Mario, "ahem," an old toad got everyone's attention, "to Master Mario may he always help us in peril." Everyone raised their glasses in agreement. Luigi sat at the far end of the table waiting for his chance to strike like a hawk. Hours after the group retreated to the foyer, "attention," Peach called, "a present sits outside for our Mario, now time to see your gift."

The large group walked out side to the front of the castle where something was covered by a large sheet, "take it off," Peach said to the toads, they did to show a statue of Mario standing tall, "magnificent!" Mario cheered. Mario whispered to Peach she nodded and he walked off into the castle, Luigi leaning against a wall followed him in walking within the shadows he stayed out of Mario's hearing range. In a long dark hallway Luigi pulled out the pistol, Mario spun around hearing the clicking of the gun, "who are you?" Mario squinted to better his vision. Luigi slowly lifted the large gun, "your time is up…" time seemed to slow down as the gun made it's loud blast; the bullet slowly moving towards Mario as the bullet got him he fell to the ground. Luigi swiftly turned around and walked away from the bloody body that lay in the dark hallway. Luigi casually walked out to the front of the castle where everyone was still admiring the statue. Peach looked around to see if Mario had retuned she took off minutes later a glass shattering cry could be herd everyone ran to see what it was, Luigi followed. The hallway was silent weeping could be herd my multiple people. The party filled with joy and laugher ended with sadness and depression.


End file.
